dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kale
|Race = SaiyanNew Saiyan reveal |Gender = Female |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Address = |Occupation = |Allegiance = Team Universe 6 |FamConnect = Caulifla (teammate) Cabba (teammate) }} Kale'''Character bio extracted from the source code of Toei Animation's website is a Saiyan from Universe 6 and a member of Team Universe 6. Appearance She is a Saiyan with a slender frame. In her base form, she has grey irises and her hair is black, which she wears in a ponytail, tied with a white hair-tie, along with a bang that covers half of her left eye. Her upper outfit consists of a red shirt exposing her midriff matching her lower outfit—a red skirt with a brown belt attached along with a silver circular buckle and a pair of black spandex shorts underneath. She wears a pair of golden boots with red tips, along with golden bracelets on each wrist (that almost reaches her elbows), and a pair of golden hoop earrings. Personality While normally a very shy and timid individual, upon accessing her Super Saiyan power, Kale apparently becomes very aggressive. During the interactions with Cabba and Caulifla, she was seen smirking in amusement when Cabba insulted Caulifla in order to draw out her rage to become a Super Saiyan. Once Caulifla obtained the Super Saiyan form, Kale appeared to glare, suggesting that she feels envy and jealously towards her superior. This hints that, although she is considered meek, she also wishes to have some sort of power. Kale seems to have intense feelings of respect for Caulifla, and is jealous of Cabba's interaction with her superior. She wasn't able to let go of her rage and snap out of her Berserker state until Caulifla told her that she wasn't interested in a relationship with Cabba. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universal Survival Saga When Universe 7 is selecting their team, Kale is one of the foes from another Universe pictured by Old Kai. She is a member of Caulifla's gang. She is often looked down upon by the Saiyans of Universe 6, in particular Cabba, who often chews her out for being too nervous. Cabba soon instructs Kale on how to unleash her anger in order to access the Super Saiyan form. However, due to Kale's pent-up stress, she is able to utilize a "Berserker" state of the form. Power While looked down upon by her race for her meek nature, since obtaining an especially potent Super Saiyan power, her might has grown to incredible levels. As for being an homage to Broly, she gain his abilities including his neon green ki blasts. Transformations Super Saiyan thumb|Kale as a Super Saiyan Kale has the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan, but her hair is more of a green color than the golden color of the normal Super Saiyan form. She gains a noticeable increase in muscle mass and build. Her hair spikes up and points backwards, and she loses her ponytail. Super Saiyan (Berserker State) Kale has access to a "berserker state" of the Super Saiyan transformation. While in this state, she acquires a much bulkier and more muscular frame and a green aura. She bears a striking resemblance to Legendary Super Saiyan Broly, although she has a slightly slimmer build and is more feminine in appearance. In this form, her clothes and bracelets grow with her body, staying intact after the transformation, however, her sleeves get ripped off in the process. However, when she returned to base form, her sleeves returned. Voice actors *Japanese: '''Yukana Battles *Kale (Legendary Super Saiyan) vs. Cabba (Base/Super Saiyan) & Caulifla (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) Trivia *Kale's outfit heavily resembles the one Bulla wears in Dragon Ball GT. *Kale is the first female Saiyan from the mainstream Dragon Ball series to be shown with a Super Saiyan transformation. However, in the show itself it's Caulifla who becomes a Super Saiyan first. *Like most other pure-blooded Saiyans, Kale's name comes from a vegetable, more specifically kale. Incidentally, the vegetable kale is in the same plant family as broccoli known as Brassica oleracea which further reinforces her reference to Broly. *To further her reference to Broly, Kale says "My power is overflowing!" which is the same exact line Broly recites in the anime. *Kale's boots and bracelets are identical to Broly's minus the blue gems on his. *Kale's Super Saiyan form is described as looking similar to "that" legendary Saiyan (presumably referring to Broly) in a character bio entry.LSS Kale Gallery References es:Kale Category:Saiyans Category:Females Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 6 Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Tournament fighters Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists